Mobius: Total Chaos
Mobius: Total Chaos (abbreviated MTC) was an IOT spin-off created by Taniciusfox whose formal run lasted from 8 January–circa 20 March 2012. It was a mostly open-ended game, notable (for Tani) for the complete absence of GM-spawned non-player countries, at least initially. Its setting was a deformed Mobius from the Sonic the Hedgehog universe. Following the lack of an official judgment on the fate of the game, Thorvald of Lym claimed responsibility for writing the game's epilogue on April 18; the first instalment of the multi-part conclusion aired September 29. Game mechanics The game begins in local year 1215, with each update spanning a year. Rather than follow a fixed update schedule, Tanicius will lock orders 24 hours after at least half the active players have responded; the update normally follows a few hours after that. MTC places a strong emphasis on roleplay, rewarding active participants with bonuses to combat and growth. Faction traits In addition to the usual nation profile, players can also select one of four factions that provide unique bonuses to their countries. Each faction also has access to two unique superweapons that will be detailed in subsequent sections. Industrial The generic, "boring" option, Industrial economies grow at twice normal speed. Super-agents can sabotage enemy infrastructure and hack mechanized armies. Ixis One of four schools of Elemental magic (Earth, Air, Water, Fire) that are organized in a rock-paper-scissors relationship; infantry gain a 25% combat bonus against corresponding 'weak' elements and generic forces. Other Ixis armies can be developed, but for a significantly higher price. Super-agents can directly target population, and always gain a combat advantage against enemy armies. Chaos Accrue twice the bonus from the use of Chaos energy. Super-agents can teleport to any location on the map, and can attack ships and air wings when they have access to Yellow Chaos energy. At tenth level, they can perform every order per turn. Psychic Super-agents can engage any military target, and at higher tiers can mind-control enemy forces temporarily, and later, permanently. At tenth level, they automatically defeat any non-Psychic lower-tier super-agent. They require Violet Chaos energy in order to use these powers. Territory The world map is divided into unmarked continents, subdivided into marked regions that are further split into individual provinces of about 20 per region. Territorial expansion is achieved through direct military occupation; each turn, armies may claim neutral provinces. Any province within a region can be claimed, regardless of contiguity; thus a player's total number of claims is limited only by one's number of armies and whether they can access the region. Players begin with five provinces that provide 100 units of population each; subsequent claims add 10 units per province. Each population unit represents ~10,000 citizens. Economy Players have an 'industry' rating that provides a general measure of national development. At game's start, this rating is ~0.02 (0.03 for factions with the 'Industrial' trait); infrastructure can be improved through direct investment, and will grow naturally by a random percentage. Gross national income is the product of population times industry; the average of every player's GNI constitutes additional revenue garnered through international trade. Each unit of currency (gold by default) represents a "real" value of $10 billion USD. Embargoes deny the two players each other's portion of this trade surplus. As a stand-alone measure, its impact is minimal and detrimental to both parties, but as part of an international effort is much more effective in containing a target country. Nations at war assume embargo by default. Chaos energy The destruction of the Chaos Emeralds has led to deposits of Chaos energy across the world, represented on the map by coloured markers. Energy deposits can be produced as a result of violent Chaos Storms that destroy population and infrastructure; Chaos energy can also be found in high quantities on Angel Island. The lifespan of these deposits is random; a source may peter out the same turn it is acquired. Each turn a player controls a province with a deposit, the faction gains a 'unit' of energy that can be used in a variety of ways: * Black: The most abundant, but also most dangerous; grants any other power at a factor of 5, but its corrupting influence will attract hostility from Mobian hero NPCs, and provoke attacks from monstrous "Abhorrents" even if it is not used. * Grey: Can counteract any other Chaos effect. Can be used as part of a special project to synthesize White energy. * White: Grants any of the six abilities, at a factor of 10. * Red: Provides 5 armies with +1 RNG in combat. * Green: Boosts natural population growth by 0.1%. * Blue: Provides 5 armies with +1 movement. * Violet: Contributes 5 gold into any research project; necessary to use Psychic super-agent abilities. * Cyan: Provides 5 armies with +1 attack. * Yellow: Boosts industrial growth by 0.1%. Combat New players begin with 5 each of armies, navies, and air wings. When fighting in its own theatre, each unit battles based on an RNG roll of 1-20, favouring the defender. Defeated armies have a 1-in-3 chance of retreat, capture, or outright destruction; this can be influenced by a player's battle orders. Fleets can move a maximum of one sea region per turn. They can ferry 1 land or air unit each. Air and naval units can provide battle support, with a 20% of scoring a 'hit' multiplied by a player's military technology level; successful strikes can also inflict civilian casualties. Forts can be constructed in provinces to provide a 50% defensive bonus (min. +5 to RNG) and a 10% chance of intercepting air raids. Military research Each military technology costs 100n and adds a +1 to RNG rolls. In addition, even-numbered levels increase the maximum number of regions an army can move per turn (default 1; maximum 6); odd-numbered levels after 1 increase the total number of attacks an army can commit (maximum 5). While there is an unlimited number of levels, no additional bonuses are given beyond M10. Military technology also unlocks as-yet-undefined "special projects"; while expensive, these can be paid for in part, with the total investment determining the percent chance of "discovery" the following turn. Espionage Factions can recruit spy agents to conduct a variety of missions. Agents pool nation-wide and can strike any player; if captured, they will commit suicide, and thereby remain clandestine. Mission success is based on the number of agents on each side; agents can also directly combat other agents, military tech determining relative strength. Players can also hire roleplay-able super agents who can gain field experience, making them exponentially more effective than basic spies. Super agents also benefit from special rules, and have access to unique missions and faction-specific abilities. Wonders and superweapons :Main articles: Wonders, Superweapons Factions can construct a variety of generic and trait-specific special projects; most cost 500 gold each, and multiple iterations can be built. Offensive superweapons have a 10% chance of 'failing' and reacting in unexpected ways. Similar to military tech, there are a number of 'tiers' to superweapons that increase their overall effectiveness. Each level costs 100n; a faction must have Tier 1 to use its ability. Diplomacy Diplomatic agreements are entirely player-to-player, and from a mechanical standpoint non-binding, excepting embargoes and naval blockades. Possibly in response to complaints over his tendency to over-embellish non-player countries, Taniciusfox "assures" none in MTC, with the exception of factions put on automation; although this was broken twice, first with the Black Arms and then with the Eggman Empire. Tani later dubiously submitted them to player control. In place are a number of non-player characters representing the heroes and villains of the Sonic universe. These characters visit a different player each turn and can help or hinder their host. :Main article: List of Non-Player Characters Victory conditions Victory conditions are enabled ten turns into the game. There are three possible paths: * Economic: A faction's base income is 50% greater than its closest rival. * Military: A faction's total military strength (# of units * tech level) is 50% greater than its closest rival. * Domination: A faction controls 50% more provinces or population than its closest rival. Storyline Mobius: Total Chaos draws on both Sonic canons and player sources to develop an original in-game universe. The prologue outlines how Knuckles the Echidna destroyed the Chaos Emeralds to defeat Ivo Robotnik's empire, leading to a catastrophic planet-wide energy surge that killed billions and plunged the world into anarchy. Seven years afterwards, player factions begin to carve out their niches in the lawless new landscape. External links * Mobius: Total Chaos game thread ** Start of the epilogue Category:Science fiction games Category:Fantasy games Category:TanIOTs Category:MTC